house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittney
General Information Brittney is sitting upstairs in the study room. She hides from the party since her new top appears to small for her bust size. Ashley reveals that she is a lesbian hinting at a possible interaction with Stephanie. To make her leave the room you either can make Stephanie dance topless downstairs or "distract" her otherwise (dramatically worsening your relationship). You also have the opportunity of receiving a blowjob during Lety's opportunities. Walkthrough (v.0.13.1) The reward for this walkthrough will be that both Brittney and Amy will get competely naked. Preparation - Follow the Amy walkthrough until the opportunity "Chasing Amy". - Get the speaker left to the chimney in the chimney room. - Retrieve the whipped cream out of the fridge. - Tamper the thermostat next to the garage door. - Get the bathroom skeleton key from the shelf in the garage (at the wall behind the TV in the chimney room). - Get the broom out of the painting room's closet. - Get the wine bottle from the laundry room's closet. Going for Amy and Brittney ''Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (5/8) ''Includes opportunities: "I'm not Whipped Bro", "Let's lower some Inhibitions" & "Breast Diversion". - Talk to Stephanie and say that she looks like she is having a lot of fun, offer her to get some whip-its. - Hand over the whipped cream. - Approach her again and ask her to dance topless. - Tell Patrick that he should watch out for Frank and about the wine bottle in his hand. - Tell Frank that Patrick hides some alcohol from him. - Retrieve the bottle of wine Patrick left by pulling up your virtual hand by pressing "contr" and carrying it out of the view of Frank. - Hand over both bottles of wine and ask Stephanie again whether she wants to dance topless. - Approach Brittney and ask whether she is okay and whether she is kidding. - Approach her again and say "here are you all by yourself". - Approach her a third time and tell her that Stephanie is dancing topless downstairs. - Go behind the pool, press "use with" for the mount of dirt with broom. - Click on the broom and use it with the speaker. - Click on the speaker and turn it on. - Tell Stephanie that you set up a speaker outside near the hot tub. - Wait until Brittney is outside and dancing, approach her and offer her to relax in the hot tub. - Stay close to her and wait until she enters the pool (to see her underwear). - Approach Amy and tell her about Brittney's underwear. ''Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (6/8) - Approach Amy and take a look at the scavenger hunt list. - Ask Madison about Goodbye Kitty underwear, say your sister is a huge fan and that she will be glad to hear she's not the only fan in town. - Go into the garage and retrieve the Goodbye Kitty underwear from the orange box below the motor oil. - Hand over the underwear to Amy. ''** You can follow her to the upstairs bathroom, unlock the door and open it to see her in the new underwear '' ''or simply wait until she enters the hot tub ** ''Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (7/8) - Approach Amy and take a look at the list. - Meet Brittney in the pool and ask her about Amy; bet that she can get Amy naked into the pool. - Tell Amy about your deal with Brittney and then ask her to join you in the pool. - Put your clothes off (except boxers) and take a sit in the hot tube. - Ask Amy for truth or dare, ask her whether she ever had something with another woman. - Ask her again who she wants to see naked at this party. - Ask Brittney for truth or dare, ask her whether she has kissed another woman. - Ask her again about her secret crash. - Dare Brittney to take her top and then her panties off. - Dare Amy to do the same. - Take off your boxers and take a sit again. - Approach Amy and tell her to take a picture. - Follow Amy and ask her why she left the pool so quick, tell her that it is right if she enjoys it and that she should not listen to the voice in her head. ''Opportunity: "Try Anything Once" This is part of Lety's opportunities and a one-time chance to receive a blowjob. Complete Lety's tasks to reach this. - Talk to Lety and ask her to meet Brittney. Then tell her to offer her the Chilli Peppers. - Follow Lety to Brittney and she'll begin conversing with her. When she gives Brittney the peppers, Brittney will get up and they'll both begin to make-out. They might close the door on you if you're in the study but quickly open the door to either watch or talk to them to ask for either Lety or Brittney to give you a blowjob. Whilst Brittney blows you, you can ask Lety to masturbate. ''--Note: Getting a blowjob and orgasming will help increase your stamina.'' Walkthrough Date Night With Brittney Prologue - Talk to Brittney Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough